Motor vehicles with columns, e.g., with A-columns and B-columns, are generally known. In the direction toward the column base, these columns comprise a sealing device that is arranged between an inner column part and an outer column part. Additional holders are provided in the region of the column base in order to fix the outer column part on the inner column part. These holders are connected, e.g., to a wheel well brace. The outer column part is connected to the holder by welding the outer column part to the holder. In this respect, it proved disadvantageous that the production of a welded joint between the holders and the outer column part is complicated due to the fact that it is difficult to access the coupling point between the holder and the outer column part.
It is at least one objective to simplify the connection of the outer column part to the inner column part. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.